


Love Is Madness

by hailsabrina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slug Club, Spinner's End, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsabrina/pseuds/hailsabrina
Summary: Spellmans are moving their business and coven out of America due to Eldritch Terrors. Sabrina find her place in Hogwarts, but what cost she will have to pay to stay there? And how young Slytherin student Severus Snape will change her life forever?
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Sabrina Spellman, Severus Snape/Sabrina Spellman, Severus Snape/Sabrina Spellman/Evan Rosier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Is Madness

Fifteen years old Severus Tobias Snape was preparing to go to Kings Cross in his bedroom

. He already packed his books inside the trunk and then looked up. His drunk father was arguing with his mom again. 

'Fuck my life...' Snape whispered, putting his robes on the top of the books. Then Severus sat on a bed and put his face in his hands. What else he could do? Life wasn't fair to him since he was born. Especially by being a wizard son to a muggle. Then, there came Marauders. He couldn't stand their bullying, although he knew many curses and spells to stop them.

Severus looked once again at his trunk as his eyes started to close, his mind was full of thoughts of tomorrow, and his parents finally went silent. He was asleep.

On the other hand, sixteen years old Sabrina Diana Spellman was preparing for her first day ever in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was running around her cousin, asking him for a favor.

'Come on, Ambrose, I know you can do it!' Sabrina begged now holding his hand. She talked with him about making her suitcase bigger inside.

'And why would I do it, cous? You can take just a few of your outfits to this school,' Ambrose laughed, but as he saw his favorite cousin frowning, his tone was serious, 'Let's do it then.'

As they were enlarging blonde witch's suitcase, her aunts sat on the kitchen, discussing many changes in their lifes.

'So, no more Greendale until Blackwood gets the Heaven out of there with his Eldritch Terrors,' Zelda said, smoking a cigarette and reading Evening Prophet. 

'Yes... And, what about Dr. Cee, Zelds?' Hilda asked carefully, 'We're engaged, as you can remember.'

'He didn't move his business?' the older Spellman sister cocked her eyebrow.

'Sadly, no. He said people might protest if Cerberus Books will close,' Hilda sighed. It was obvious she was more than just sad about this.

'Quite right, but he might open another bookstore in England and leave the one in Greendale for... someone else to keep time by time, sister,' Zelda blew a small cloud of smoke.

'I'm not sure it will work right... And, what about Sabrina's friends? I mean mortals... Of course, she will meet the others while being at the Academy in her free time, but what about Harvey, Rosalind and Theo?'

'We talked on such subject long time ago, Hildy. She can meet her friends while being on holidays. And they have protection wards on themselves and their houses.'

Hilda looked around, trying to change the uncomfortable subject of their conversation, 'It is nice to have the full replica of our house in Greendale, right?'

'Yes, Hilda. It is,' Zelda finally smiled at her sister. They both looked out of the window, feeling excited about tomorrow and continued their talking.

The next day, Spellmans arrived to the Kings Cross on their car. It was such an exciting trip for Sabrina, first because she will go to Hogwarts for the first time in her life, and she saw London for the last time this year.

As they already were walking around platforms, Severus and his mother showed up. They were looked down by crowds of people they passed, mostly got laughed at because their clothes. Eileen looked forward and snorted.

'What did they find in her? She just has good clothes, nothing else, right, Severus?'

'Y-yes, mother,' Severus replied.

He watched the girl with white hair passing through the wall. Snape noticed that her clothes were as they were just sewed. Her short red cape with hood looked pretty as he thought, but he returned from his thoughts to the real world by his mom's words.

'Never thought Spellmans would come back to England. They were exiled long time ago, son. And now, look at them. Walking around like it's their territory. Don't even try to talk to their girl, Severus. It won't do you any favour,' Eileen sneered as they walked to the platform through the wall.

Severus nodded as they stopped to give his things to a loader and started to say goodbye to each other. Eileen glared once more at Spellman family and then smiled at her son, 'Don't let her fool you, and don't let her near. She will cause trouble, nothing more. Just like her father.'

'Good, but what if she will get sorted in Slytherin?'

'Avoid her at all costs. She isn't the one to be friends with.'

Sabrina hugged each aunt tightly and when time came to say goodbye to her cousin, she started crying, 'How I will be there without you? Come with me, Ambrose.'

'Oh, cous,' Ambrose wiped a tear from her cheek, 'I will always be around, remember? You can always contact me or aunties by using an owl or a marker if something happened.'

'Also, we will check up on you every month,' Hilda said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

'Just please, don't cause any trouble,' Zelda said, smoking her cigarette and looking around, 'In Greendale we could deal with whatever you had done together, but now... You will have to deal with strict teachers, I don't think they might help you and forgive you for everything you did.'

'I promise, aunt Zee. I will be a good daughter of Edward Spellman, perfect niece of Hilda and Zelda Spellman and favorite cousin of Ambrose Spellman,' Sabrina smiled through her tears.

When the train driver rang that the train was leaving soon, the Spellmans said goodbye for the last time. Severus looked at them, being happy. He snorted just like his mother did and went inside the Hogwarts Express. Sabrina went inside as well. She waved at her aunts and cousin for the last time and then went to search for a place to sit.

Soon, she found an empty coupe where she put a cage with her familiar Salem and her red bag on a bench and took off her red cloak. Sabrina was finally alone and when trolley with sweets arrived, she bought all of them. The young witch never saw such outlandish food.

Snape passed by, and he stopped when saw this girl from the station eating sweets. Sweets he wished to have. His hand jerked to open the door and ask if she could sit with her, but he didn't. Instead, he walked away, still thinking about her. Spellman. At least Severus knew her last name.

As soon as Hogwarts Express arrived to its' destination, Sabrina walked out, giving Salem to a porter and said to take care of her cat while she isn't around. Then, a huge man walked by.

''ey! Yeh're Sabrina Spellman, righ'?' a strange man said.

'Y-yes... Why?' she shook. He definitely wasn't just a man.

'Gotta take yer to the boats. Yeh're no' firs' year, but still,' a huge man started walking, 'Me name's Hagrid. Keeper of the Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts.'

Soon as Sabrina sat in the boat which was beside Hagrid, he noticed this man smiling at her. Why?

But finally, they saw the castle. It was... beautiful. Sabrina even had tears running down. It didn't look anything like the Academy of Unseen Arts she had to go to.

As they arrived, McGonagall met them. Everyone was whispering about the young witch who definitely won't be Spellman recognized her since she was in their house two weeks ago. She explained to them everything about Sorting ceremony and then stopped Sabrina before going.

'And you, miss Spellman...' she looked all over her, 'Please, wear robes next time. Or proper clothes, at least.'

Sabrina blushed and nodded. She wore black turtleneck and plaid mini skirt with black tights and black loafers, 'Sure, madam.'

They went to a Great Hall, where many students sat behind long tables. They all were staring at the young witch, which was a curious one for them. She was the only student who didn't wear uniform. Many of Slytherin boys looked at her like she was their prey, especially the ones with whom Severus was in the same year. He was annoyed by their talks about how "sexy" she is, and how they want to know her better. But Snape had to admit to himself that mostly he looked at her legs. He shook his head, sighing.

Sabrina listened to what McGonagall said about Sorting and nodded. She wondered which House she will get in. Also, Spellman noticed that she was the only one with her height and people were whispering all around.

'Spellman, Sabrina!' Professor said. The young witch shook on her place when she heard her name, but then went slowly to a stool. A Sorting Hat was put on her head.

'Hm-m-m... I see independent and ambitious girl... Resourceful one... But she is also brave and helps everybody who needs it... Anyway, let it be...' Sabrina held her breath on this moment, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The whole Slytherin table started clapping. Sabrina smiled as she went to them. She also noticed how McGonagall frowned, but she didn't care about this woman much.

As she sat behind the table, many guys surrounded her, 'Hello, angel babe,' one of them said, 'My name is Evan Rosier, this is Charles Avery, Gabriel Mulciber and Francis Wilkes. Good to have you in Slytherin house. You have been quite popular recently,' she noticed his hairstyle and it reminded her of her ex, Nick Scratch. Many Evan's features reminded her of Nicholas.

'T-Thank you,' Sabrina blushed at his words but then cocked an eyebrow. Angel babe? _Really?_

'Don't be a stranger. You're one of Snakes now,' Mulciber said. The boy sat at opposite side. He had heavy build, but Sabrina noticed that it was just his muscles. Damn... Why are they hot as Hell?

But, she noticed a strange boy. He sat with his eyes straight on the table, his black, lousy hair covering his face, but she still saw his hooked nose. Sabrina decided not to ask because she had to get used to other boys.

'So, Evan, Gabriel, Charles and Francis. Um-m... Thank you again for welcoming me in the Slytherin House. I'm glad to be here,' she said, smiling at the boys.

'It's nothing, babydoll...' his hand touched Sabrina's. Obviously, it wasn't by an accident. But Sabrina didn't mind that at all. She liked Evan's soft touch, although it wasn't inappropriate move from him.

Severus looked at Sabrina smiling and laughing with his... "friends". He felt jealous, but also he didn't care. The boy remembered what his mother said and continued at watching Sorting ceremony. It was much more interesting for him than this girl.

Soon after the Sorting ceremony ended, and Dumbledore said his usual speech (paying close attention to Sabrina, of course), the Feast started. Severus wasn't much into eating, as he watched Sabrina with surprised eyes. She was eating and still talking with the boys, paying more attention to Evan than to the others. When he looked at her again from his plate, she was staring. 

Sabrina stared at this strange boy. She wanted to know him better, but she already felt pity for him. She noticed few bruises on his neck and that he probably didn't wash his hair for weeks, let alone taking a bath or shower. 

Snape knew what Spellman was thinking of. He was a Legilimens, after all. But then, when Sabrina turned away to joke with Rosier, he sighed in relief. He didn't want anyone to feel pity for him.

When the Feast ended, students went to their dormitories. Sabrina went after Evan who was happy to lead her by a hand. They both looked like a couple already, which annoyed Severus a lot. He didn't want to spend much time with that girl.

In the common room, Sabrina laughed with Evan, but when he showed her girls' dormitory, they finally separated, at least for a night. Snape sighed in relief, but then Slughorn ran to him, 'Severus, my boy!' he said out of breath.

'Y-Yes, sir?..' Snape asked, looking at the Head of Slytherin House.

'I need you to show Miss Spellman around the school tomorrow. It was Headmaster's request.'

'What?!' Severus' eyes widened.


End file.
